After The Battle of The 4 Dragons
by TrueAnimeLove
Summary: Fairy Tail is throwing a Party for Natsu but he doesn't go. He much prefer to spend his time with Lucy and he still has to deal with Gajeel. Will he tell Lucy why he spends his time with her and not at a Party for him? Or will Gajeel beat him to a pulp?
1. Chapter 1

**I came up with this after re-watching episode 175. I can't wait for the next episodes but at least I can read the manga until then.**

**I may write an epilogue to this as I think it could be quite good, but let me hear what you think. **

**Long Live Fairy Tail. Long Live Natsu and Lucy.**

* * *

Everyone left the room as the guild went to celebrate the Dragon Slayer's win, Panther had gone off to find Gajeel with Levy which would not end well for Natsu.

Lucy had asked if they would close the curtains as they left as she wanted to sleep for a little while, overwhelmed by the emotion of relief that Natsu was around to protect her from harm and had showed that the Fairy Tail dragon's were never ever to be messed with.

Elfman had been okay end to go to the celebrations but Wendy and Porsica had asked that Lucy stay in the room as many of her injures could be reopened if she started parting, especially with Fairy Tail.

Soon only one person was left in the room with Lucy, Natsu. He had sent Happy away with Carla and Wendy, with not much persuasion needed, and didn't want to go to the party without Lucy.

It was like a repeat of what had happened with the Rainbow Cherry Blossoms that Lucy only got to see because Natsu had sailed one down the River next to her house. Natsu didn't really like doing anything without Lucy and fighting Sting had let him get his own back on what had happened to Lucy during her fight with Minevra.

Natsu needed Lucy and Lucy needed Natsu. They both knew this but couldn't quite tell the other. They had fallen for each other and neither were the wiser to the other one's feelings.

A man once said that "Love is blind to the people involved but obvious To everyone else." And that was certainly the case with the Fire Dragon and the Blonde Mage.

"Natsu? What are you still doing here? You should go celebrate your win, not be here." said Lucy from the comfort of her bed as she looked up to see Natsu still sitting on a chair, by her bed, with the curtains closed to give them some privacy but not much.

"It doesn't feel right to go to party without you Luce. Plus fighting Sting and Rouge was mainly pay back for what Minevra did to you." Replied Natsu from his chair as he moved closer and started stroking her hair.

"thanks for that by the way, from what I heard you did to them, I kinda glad you go overboard sometimes."

"Good knowledge for next time." Natsu chuckled.

"I didn't mean you could now go and destroy everything on every mission we go on." said Lucy trying to stop any ideas from getting into Natsu's head.

"I know. Anyway, you look really tried. Get some sleep and after I have something to tell you."

"Okay Natsu. Just don't feel like you have to stay here with me, you should go and Party."

And with that Lucy feel asleep and Natsu moved back a bit to give her some room. He then heard someone come charging down the hall. Gajeel thought Natsu as he slipped outside of the room to confront him.

"What was the big idea Natsu?! Why the hell did you do that!?" shouted the iron Dragon Slayer as he spotted Natsu exit the room Lucy slept in. He had Levy and Panther hot on his heels to stop any major injuries occurring as they still had to compete in the Magic Games.

"I needed to defeat Sting on my own. He kept on saying that he had to defeat me to prove how weak Lucy and the rest of the guild are. Plus I really wanted to smash his face in for what Minevra did to Lucy." replied Natsu in an almost calm persona. "Can we also keep the shouting to a minimum, Lucy is asleep."

"I don't care about Bunny Girl, I care that I didn't get to defeat either of Sabertooth's Slayers because you had the idea of pushing me into a mine." said Gajeel with Levy to his right.

"Don't say that about my Best Friend, Gajeel. If thou want me to support you then respect them."said Levy slightly annoyed that her new boyfriend was angry that Natsu wanted to keep Lucy in her room and not out here. "Anyway, we should all head to the party. You helped Gajeel so everyone in Fairy Tail will still Treat you like a hero just as much as Natsu."

"But that's not the point ..." said Gajeel to his new girlfriend.

"I don't care. You wanna date me then let's go and let everyone know you are all right and celebrate Fairy Tail's win." Levy then turned around and walked back down the corridor with Panther in her arms.

"We will settle this later, Salamander." said Gajeel turning back to the Fire Dragon and left after Levy.

"By the way, congrats you too, Mira will be very pleased." yelled Natsu as the couple left his sight and he slide back into the room.

3 Hours Later

Lucy woke up to see Natsu sleeping on his chair with his feet on the mattress. Lucy smiled, he so went to his party Thought Lucy.

She sat up which in turn made Natsu wake up as his legs were knocked off the mattress.

"You haven't been here all this time have you?" asked Lucy, hoping he did go to his party because she would have felt so guilty for making him wait for her to wake up. It's almost like a Sleeping Beauty story with a twist, wait what shut up brain, thought Lucy.

"No, I had to go and talk to Gajeel which resulted in Levy telling me they started dating, and they then left for the Party. I think I feel asleep after that." replied Natsu as he scratched his head and yawned.

"Ohhh, you should have gone to the party. I feel guilty that you stayed here when you could have done something more useful than sit here."

"Don't feel guilty. It was my choice to stay with you and I don't regret it. I kIndia needed the sleep anyway. Plus a Fairy Tail party goes on forever if it wants, if I went their now they would still be partying even after 3 hours."

"Okay but only because you say you don't regret it." said Lucy as she moved to make herself more comfy and because Natsu had now moved so he could sit on the bed in front of Lucy. "So do you want to tell me what you wanted to tell me before I slept for 3 hours."

"Oh yeah." said Natsu as he looked straight into Lucy's eyes. "This is my confession to you Lucy. I need you and you can 't leave my side even if you don't feel the same way, I need you that much. Fighting Sting made me think of the reason I was fighting shim so hard. I realised it was for you, Lucy. To prove to you that I will protect you against anyone who tries to hurt you and to prove to myself that I Was worthy of protecting you."

"You already protected me so much in the past. You do deserve to protect me as you have always shown you could and I don't want to leave your side either. I have already said that I believed in you from when I first came to fairy tail."

"I don't think you quite get it Lucy."

"I don't quite Get what?"

"I am saying that I needed to prove to myself that I was worthy of protecting you. I needed proof that I could protect the love of my life. I love you Lucy." said Natsu staring straight into her eyes so she could she how serious he was about his love.

Lucy looked into his eyes to see a look that Lucy knew that Natsu wouldn't lie to her about this. She reach her hands to his face.

"I love you too, you idiot. You didn't need to prove anything to me or anyone."

Natsu slowly leaned in and slowly kissed her, being very aware of her injuries. All that was expressed in the kiss was the love for each other. They didn't need to express any more than that.

After about 5 minutes, the kiss broke. Lucy hugged Natsu and he hugged her back.

"Don't leave. I need you too." whispered Lucy into Natsu's ears.

"Never planned on it." whispered back Natsu.

They broke the hug and Lucy gave another yawn.

"Looks like my girl needs some more sleep." Said Natsu sweetly, smiling as Lucy blushed as he called her his girl.

"I going back to sleep. But could you sleep on the bed next to me, I miss it."

"That's fine by me." said Natsu.

Natsu climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around her. They both fell asleep soon after with each other next to the other for what they hoped would be a long time.

On the Other Side of the Curtain

Happy had come to find Natsu. It was stupid of him not to turn up to a party that was for him. But that was his foster father. Happy was used to it now.

When he had arrived he had heard Natsu talking to Lucy. He heard everything. He so had to tell the guild what was going on here. Mira would faint like she had after finding out about Gajeel and Levy.

Happy flew out of the room and went straight to the guild.

This day was just full of action and love.


	2. Epilogue

**Here is a bit of an epilogue to the story. I came with the idea and thought it would be good but let me know what you think.**

**I have set it after the battle with the 7 Dragons and is based off Lucy giving Natsu a hug.**

**thank you to Yumi-kii for helping me get the story right.**

**now on with the next part of Nalu.**

* * *

Natsu POV

Finally, the dragons are gone. Lucy and everyone is safe.

We dragon slayers didn't defeat the dragons, the dragons defeated themselves by destroying the gate. That then sent them all back to where they belong and future Rogue also went home. I will just have to stop Rogue becoming that him to protect everyone here.

So much has happened in the space of a few days, from Lucy being hurt and defeated to me defeating Rogue and Sting by myself, from Lucy being kidnapped to me making friends with my uncle. Standing here, looking out at the destroyed town makes me remember all these things.

i can see everyone from Fairy Tail is safe and is checking up on everyone. I noticed Gajeel and Levy are staying very close to each other, it is idiotic for them to think that no one noticed how close they have become when Levy refused to leave Gajeel when he was fighting his dragon.

Wendy is staying close to Romeo, I knew something will happen between them one day but they are still to young. Happy is with Carla, just making sure she is safe. The 3 take-over mages and siblings were all together checking over each other, possibly making sure Lisanna didn't disappear on them again. The master is also there checking over his children and talking with the other guild masters, I hope we have proven how strong fairy Tail is.

But wait...there is no sign of Lucy. Where could she be? What if she is hurt or worse? What if she is like Future Lucy? I could never forgive myself if that happened.

Suddenly, I feel this warmth around my chest/waist. I look down and see pale, almost shaking arms around me. And I can smell Lucy right behind me. She is alive, thank Mavis. I can also smell salt and hear crying.

i turn and see Lucy holding on to me in clothes from the spirit world as hers had be lost at some point and she was crying. I need to fix this now.

"Lucy...Don't worry everything is done. You are coming back to me and Fairy Tail and the dragons are gone, thanks to you." I said as I wrap my hands around her.

"I know that Natsu but I was so scared when I saw you go up against Rogue and the relief of you being safe has just hit me."mumbled Lucy as she burrowed her head more into my chest.

"Everything will fine. We are both here and I am going to make sure Rogue doesn't turn into that man, ever. I will protect you no matter what."

"Thank you Natsu but I don't want to be a burden on you."

"You will never be. You are my girl, my mate and the only dragon treasure worth keeping by my side. You are not a burden, you fight with as much passion as me, making you perfect along with many other different qualities."

"You better keep that promise as I don't want to leave your side ever." Lucy has stopped crying now which makes me happy as it means I have done my job.

"Good as you are never leaving it." I lean into her as I pull her closer with my arms and lower my head...

"They Likeeee Each Other!" Shouted Happy.

Lucy's face goes bright red from embarrassment as I turn to see Happy with his wings on , looking at us.

"Yes Happy we do. Now go away." I say as I turn to my foster son and keep my arm on Lucy's waist.

"Ai sir." Shouts Happy as he flies off probably to tell the guild what he saw. Meaning I have little time before Erza comes and attacks me.

"Now where were we?" I ask turning back to Lucy and leaning in so our foreheads touch.

"Right here." She replies as she moves her head to kiss me.

The kiss lasts as long as we need it to. It lets us know the love we have for each other and lets us know that we will always be there for each other.

Breaking from the kiss, we just look in to each other's eyes and intwine our hands, to never let each other go.

"Natsu! Come here and explain yourself." Shouted Erza from her position next to Jellal. I know she hasn't moved as I can hear Jellal telling her I will come eventually. This day isn't the day I wanted the guild to rind out about me and lucy especially after the intense Battle.

I cringe as I look to Lucy to support me. She just giggles and moves towards the rest of the guild.

"They had to find out one day and I will make sure Erza doesn't kill you, okay." Says Lucy as she pulls me towards the mages we call a family.

"Fine but I am using you as a shield." I reply as I let her take me to fairy tail.

"Fine by me. No one can take on Erza. Not even dragons."

Laughing, we walk to the guild all resting up and we walk to a future where we aren't going to lose each other. I will creat that future but right now, I have to deal with the red headed re-equip with a protective streak that rivals mine. Everything will be fine, hopefully.


End file.
